


Into The Light

by Mystic_Harley



Category: Kirby - All Media Types, Super Smash Brothers
Genre: Drabble, Spoilers, World of Light (Super Smash Brothers)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-08-17 00:18:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16505486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mystic_Harley/pseuds/Mystic_Harley
Summary: Kirby has a brief introspective before running off to save the day.





	Into The Light

Gone. They were all _gone._ Everyone was obliterated into the light. Shaking his head, Kirby’s brow scrunched up as he surveyed the surrounding.  
  
He was used to being alone. How many adventures had he had to go alone? How many bad guys didn’t understand why they were being bad and how they were hurting his friends?   
  
Now was no time for reflection, now was the time for action! Hopping up, Kirby sprinted down the pathway towards his friends, towards everyone.  
  
He would save them all, one at a time until they were all together again. Then they would finally triumph.

**Author's Note:**

> Short drabble inspired by the World of Light trailer, may end up writing a bunch more fics related to the smash characters, who knows.


End file.
